A Sword and Master
by Kirikomi
Summary: Leon always thought that his best friend would be there for him... [Leon x Chaltier] fluff, oneshot.


A/N: Hah, my first Tales of Destiny fic. It's more Leon x Chaltier (in this case, I have to call him Leon), but nothing too in-depth... I mean, a brotherly romance between the two is good enough for me. :'D

Anyways, enjoy!

Note: Scene takes place…erm… Well, in the manga, at the end of Chapter 16.

- A . S w o r d . a n d . M a s t e r –

"…Perhaps this is for the best…" A hushed voice loomed over a cold atmosphere. The voice was silent, but unwavering.

"_Young Master… Can you really put it that way?"_ Another voice, filled with a tint of concern.

Leon sighed. He looked to his trusted Swordian, whom he was holding firmly in his grasp. Chaltier was probably the only one he considered as a _true_ friend, one as good as any. Yet, even in his presence, Leon could not quell the feelings inside of him… The feeling of regret—not of something he did. Something he wished he didn't have to do.

"…Chal, I'm sorry. I've dragged you into the end of all this." A sad smile formed on his lips as he looked away, to try and find something that would catch his eye. The Oberon's company ship indeed had an intricate design, much to Leon's distaste. As things stood now, and the fact that they were sailing on the sea back to Darilshield, Leon could almost feel himself throwing up whatever he ate for dinner that evening.

His Swordian made an almost-chuckle, and then quieted down. _"Young Master, please. Don't blame yourself for things that you have not done. If anything else…I'm just as guilty as you are. Master Hugo's doings, his plans… The fact that you might have to fight Stahn and his friends…"_

Chaltier's master paused for a moment to think. He saw Leon's violet-lilac eyes darken as he thought hard and long.

"…Hey, Chal…" He inquired.

"_Yes, Leon…?"_

"We've…been together for a long time, as Swordian and Master… Yet, I've…never gotten the chance to ask: …What do you think about me?" He asked, still looking away from the said rapier in his hand.

"_What do you mean…?"_ Chaltier knew his master like the back of his hand…handle. But this time was a little different. There was hesitance in the younger boy's voice this time, as though half of him really did want to ask that single question… But the other half didn't.

"Am I really just one of those…worthless pawns that are thrown away after they serve no purpose? All the crimes I've done…my _sins_," the word left a temporary scar on his already troubled heart, and so he clutched his chest with a weak hand. "…I never wanted to hurt anyone."

"_I know, Young Master. I know. That is why you are not one of those pawns, as you say."_ The sword's echoing voice soothed Leon's thoughts._ "You feel the pain of your wrong doings… That shows that you have a heart, that you are strong."_

…_I'm…strong?_ The young master thought to himself. Strong… It was what he wanted to be, what he thought he wasn't. …What he _was?_

Leon shook his head as reality spun and took a hard turn—on his stomach. He started to feel a little queasy, and the back of his head throbbed painfully. "…ugh… This ship…despicable…" He lurched over to part of the ship's railing, with his free hand covering his mouth.

"_There, there, Young Master. We're almost there… Just close your eyes and try to relax." _The Swordian replied to his master's troubles.

Lion slouched down against something hard—he didn't care what it was, since his eyes were closed. He could feel the night wind, cold but filled with a spur of loneliness, brushing away at his loose bangs (which were beginning to get unkempt, anyway).

"_Ah, hey, don't go falling asleep here! I might have to bring you back to your cabin."_ Chaltier joked casually. Leon let out a small chuckle, even if he didn't find the joke quite funny.

"Perhaps you forgot, Chal," he said after a few moments of churned silence, "that you are a sword, hmm? No legs…no arms."

"_Young Master, I'm offended!" _Teasingly, he continued. _"Even if I am just a sword, I'm _your_ sword, aren't I? Even if I have no arms or legs, you're always welcome in my arms, Leon. …Haha!"_ Now, if he was still that grey-haired human he was, Chaltier would've probably embraced his beloved master… Who reminded him so much of…well, himself.

Leon blushed at the said comment that came from his "pal". He quickly tapped the Swordian's core crystal, in an imitation to a rather half-willed slap; mainly because his head wasn't feeling that good in the first place.

"_Oh, was that supposed to hurt…?"_ Joked the sword again.

"Ch…Chal, shut up…" Even in his almighty embarrassment, Leon felt the so-called "love" coming from his sword… Wait, a sword? ...No. Chaltier wasn't just any other sword, or…Swordian, for that matter. Pierre de Chaltier was…someone Leon considered as a friend. Perhaps, his… Best friend, his only. Stahn and the others… Sure, they thought of him as a friend, a comrade. But due to the fact that Leon would end up betraying their trust, anyway…the fact hurt him. It hit him _hard._

That wasn't even a quarter of all his continuous troubles! No… He worried about Marian, what Hugo might have planned for her… Even if he was a second into the thought, Leon shook his thinking away. He knew that there were other things to think about… Things more important. These things always started up a conversation between him and Chaltier—and the sword…his friend was always willing to listen.

Leon wondered; did he ever thank his companion for listening to what he had to say? All those years he had a friend by his side…he didn't even know…

The sword in his hand sensed his unease. _"…Leon? Is there something wrong…?"_

The said youth felt his cheeks burning up, his eyes getting watery…

"_Young Master…?"_ Chaltier seemed quite worried now—Leon didn't always get like this…

"…C…Chal… I'm…sorry…" The boy's voice was muffled, through grit teeth. He was practically forcing himself to say this, as he never had the chance to, before…

"_S-sorry? For what…?"_ The rapier spoke almost hesitantly; he didn't want to worsen Leon's already emotional scene. Knowing Leon, whatever he was sorry for, it probably wasn't something big… Right?

"I…I-I never…had the chance to…thank…you…" Leon spoke through troubling, choked sobs. "…for…being there…just being there!..." His sobbing continued.

"_Shh, Leon… Thank me…? But… I've always been there for you, right…?"_ Chaltier didn't know what to do… He wanted to try and comfort his master, but what could a _sword_ do? Blast! If only he were still human…

Leon bit his lip to try and stop his crying, before he continued on with what he was saying. "Chal… You've always…always listened to the things I said… Even if…it shouldn't have mattered to you…!" A bit more sobbing, then the youth's sniffles died down, but only a little.

"_Young Master… You don't have to thank me for something like that. I listen to you because it's my duty as a Swordian."_ Chaltier paused. _"So… So don't cry… It's not something to cry over…"_ He tried to sound as comforting as he could, but…

Suddenly, Leon pulled his blade into a one-sided hug. The position seemed a little awkward at first, but Chaltier knew that Leon meant well.

"_Ah…Leon…"_

The core crystal pressed against Leon's cheek felt cold and engulfing, but it didn't matter to him. He had his best friend—not his…_obsolete _father; not that woman whom he considered his "Mother"… His sword, his rapier… As he closed his eyes, he felt for a moment, a warm embrace, with slender arms gently wrapped around his waist. _…Chal…_ He thought to himself.

His Swordian was glad that the boy had calmed down… _"…Young Master, remember, I'll _always_ be with _you."

During that moment, Leon truly smiled. He felt so happy…to be free of his worries, just this once…

"_Now, we'll be arriving Darilshield soon…" _ The sword reminded him, still in his master's arms. _"Are you going back to your cabin, Leon, or do I have to _carry you_?"_

-Fin

A/N: OKAY, I know, the ending was a little crappy, but my hand was starting to ache, so… Yeah. D8 Reviews and comments are welcome, thanks:'D


End file.
